


Publication covers

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [29]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, Non-Sexual Slavery, Other, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Imperial_Dragon sparked a conversation about publications available in Rome in the year 2770 a.u.c. (2017 in our terms). Have some literal cover art.This is what happens when I want to play but can't do words.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Back issues available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three back issues, and a sneak peek at next month's cover. _From the_ Ave! serve _Editor:_ We are dedicating our October issue to covering some of the vast quantities of information new slaves are expected to learn, and answering some of your questions.


	3. Two more back issues, and up to the end of the year




	4. All the rest of the 2770 covers




	5. More covers from next year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February's cover was created with Romanumeternal's modern Roman universe in mind. Apologies to anyone watching my Dreamwidth journal; these were all posted there first. (I'm working on some for 2772 so there will be more, if you're not sick to death of them already!!) Ten covers, for the rest of 2771 a.u.c.


	6. 2772 covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a roll - if you've got suggestions for articles this magazine might print, let me know! (Also, if anyone wants to write any of these - or anything else in the 2770 a.u.c. universe - go ahead!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442018) for the article on _Going to hospital - what to expect_ from the April issue, written by Vitzy. (Thank you, Vitzy - I'm thrilled and flattered that this whole thing is getting fanficced!)


	7. 2772 covers -second half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the covers for 2772 a.u.c; October's is the result of a conversation with Imperial_Dragon (read the comments thread to Chapter 6 of this work for the details!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the names in the October issue: Iter Astra is, literally, 'Stars Journey' = Star Trek. Janice Rand was played by Grace Lee Whitney, and I Latinised her name as best I could, also Janice, which began as a diminutive of Joan/Jane, which came to English from Joanna/Ioanna. I went back a step and Latinised the look, more, though Ianice would have been acceptable as a Graecised name ('Eunice' would also have worked but would have perhaps been a little far removed from 'Janice' visually. Also, this is a universe where I shamelessly have a Ven, a Willow and a Moss. In Ancient Rome with cars and TVs and all mod. cons.)
> 
> Tiancho - I went looking to see what the Chinese call China, and [Quora](https://www.quora.com/What-do-the-Chinese-people-call-China) gave me this: _There are also many informal names, like “天朝” (tián cháo, “The Heavenly Kingdom”) or “华夏” (huá xià, “the Land of Magnificence and Grandeur”). Depending on the specific terms and contexts, they can range from being outright offensive or derogatory to sacarstic and humourous, to flaterring or praising._ Being unsure of exact pronunciation, and given that it's still Imperial China, I went with an unironic 'Heavenly Kingdom' untranslated and mispronounced in the Latin.


	8. Back issues - 2769 (first six months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I got bored again! I did these while trying to poke Ballgames into shape - if anyone has article ideas, let me know! :D


	9. 2769 back issues (last six months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More covers! There will be ficcage; I'm trying to get back to actual writing...


	10. Other Publications Available

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers from three other publications available in the world of 2770 a.u.c.
> 
> (Vincula = chains; Dominus = Master)
> 
> I hope to have actual fic to post tomorrow or Saturday; thanks for your patience!


	11. 2768 cover, Jan-Jun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have stalled in writing my next story. So... have some more Ave! serve covers. I have stacks of these over on my Dreamwidth!


	12. 2768 covers, July to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second set of Ave! serve covers from 2768.


	13. 2773: January to June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base images from Vikings, Tut, Troy: Fall of a City and Rome. Screencaps from [Kissthemgoodbye](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/PeriodDrama/index.php) and [LadyManson.com](http://ladymanson.com/galleries/tv/TVQR/index.php?cat=2)
> 
> Also!! I'm writing a Q&A episode for Ven and his master - if anyone has any questions for Ven, please let me know; I'm not so good at thinking these things up myself, and you may genuinely want to know something about either of them that would be more fun to reveal in-character, as it were. Or if any of your characters watch DVM's channel and might have any questions... if they've got an internet pseud or username, let me know that too! :D 
> 
> (I'm thinking it's going to be a livestreamed episode; DVM hasn't done one of those recently!)


	14. 2773 Ave! serve covers - July to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin! 
> 
> And if anyone has any questions for Ven (or DVM!) to answer in a livestream vid (well, a new addition to this series!) please post a comment to this - or whichever story you prefer...


	15. 2774 January-December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted these to my Dreamwidth journal _ages_ ago, but never posted them here! Oops. They're here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Agmen Imperatorium = Imperial Rail, the national rail company of the 28th century Roman Empire  
> DeafCat: Castrati band of freed slaves. Their lead singer was rescued by SIPAS, being brought to Rome as a slave having been castrated in Pergamum as a boy.


	16. 2766 - January to December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these were posted on my DW journal, the rest are brand new


	17. 2775: The whole year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers for the year 2775 (I apologise; I thought I'd put these up a while back!!)


	18. Covers from 2776 - all year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a new story going up this weekend (hopefully!!) in celebration of the fact that 2770auc is a year old tomorrow (how?!) but in the meantime, have some more Ave! serve covers - I have so much fun making these!
> 
> I haven't resized the actual files, only the pictures displayed; I thought they were a bit big displayed full size, as I don't think it was easy to see the whole thing on the screen at once, so some of the impact was lost.


	19. 2767 Ave! covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put these up on my DW _ages_ back and totally thought I'd put them up here! In the interests of having a complete collection, here are the _Ave! serve_ covers from 2767

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Claudilo courtesy of Romanumeternal. Valentine belongs to Imperial_Dragon. Base images from _[Rome](http://ladymanson.com/galleries/tv/TVQR/thumbnails.php?album=1&page=30)_ , and Spartacus: Blood and Sand/Gods of the Arena capped by Shadows of Reflection

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Going to Hospital? What to expect from your stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442018) by [Vitzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/pseuds/Vitzy)




End file.
